Los hermanos de la Arena
by BeLenCitta
Summary: Temari casi muere para salvar a su hermano menor. ¿Cómo reaccionaran Kankurou y Gaara ante esto? Situado dos meses después de la pelea de Gaara y Naruto, en la que Gaara reflecciona sobre las cosas que hizo mal.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, nada es mio, solo el fic. No lucro con esto.

**Dedicaciones:** Se lo dedico a Sakura Hara. No saben quien es, pero es una persona que me acompaño muchisimo tiempo el año pasado,

y por fin hoy voy a dejarla ir. AJAJAJ Si, seguro no entienden nada, dejenlo ahí. Disfruten mucho este fic que hice con _**toooodo mi amor **_para ustedes, mis amigos. :D Y ya saben: Si no te gustó, deja review diciendo por qué.Si te gustó, deja review de felicitación :D Ok? Nos vemos, ahora... ¡Al fic!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Los hermanos de la Arena, **_

**Por: **_**Belencitah.**_

Aún no lo entendía. ¿Qué demonios había pasado?, ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿estaba loca?. Y ahora no sabía que hacer, estaba petrificado. Sus músculos no respondían, paralizado de pies a cabeza, así estaba. Temari, su hermana, se había sacrificado por él, ¿cómo es posible? siempre los trató, a Temari y Kankurou, como basura. Simples ninjas de ayuda, solo le servían como grupo, ya que nadie quiso estar con él, y con razones.

Y ahora, solo podía verla tendida en el piso, duro como roca. Kankurou tomó la cabeza de Temari y la apoyo en si, mientras le hablaba, quería que retomara el sentido, sin exito.

El pelirojo siguó en su trance, hasta que un grito lo despertó:

—¡Gaara, vamonos!¡Rápido!¿qué haces?— Gritaba Kankurou, mientras alzaba a Temari. Gaara, aún petrificado, saltó siguiendo a Kankurou y a una mal erida Temari.

Al llegar, Baki-sensei salío en ayuda de Kankurou, que no resistía el peso de Temari con un solo brazo, pues el otro había sido gravemente erido. Gaara caminaba lentamente y con la mirada en un punto fijo. Baki y Kankurou se miraron, sin entender que pasaba ni que hacer, pero pronto cayerón en cuenta de que importaba ahora: Salvar a Temari. Corrierón al hospital de la Arena y Temari fue atendida de urgencia. Estaba grave.

Baki se fue del hospital, puesto que tenía que alertar a Konoha de que los Akatsuki habían atacado a la aldea de la Arena. Kankurou y Gaara permanercieron sentados en la sala de espera.

El marionetista cerraba los ojos y pensaba en su hermana, apretaba los puños, rechinaba los dientes y decia una y otra vez:

—¿por qué demonios no hice nada?¡soy un idiota!—Maldecia sin sesar, hasta que Gaara interrumpió.

—Fue mi culpa, Kankurou.—Dijo serio pero dolido, su tono no era el tono frío y seco de siempre. Mostraba calidez.

—Ga..Gaara, no. Ella quiso salvarte.—Reprocho Kankurou, mirandolo fijamente. Nunca lo había visto así.

—Pues por eso, descuido su guardia por mi culpa.

—¡Claro que n...!—Kankurou fue interrumpido por el ninja médico que salía de la habitación.

—¡¿Cómo está?—Gritó Kankurou levantandose de su silla. Gaara simplemente se paró y fue hacia el médico.

El especialista giró su cabeza en señal de negación: —Está grave, jovenes, no les voy a mentir. Pero tiene posibilidades de salvarse, es una jovencita muy fuerte para soportar tanto.

—Lo sé—Dijo Gaara. Su hermano solamente suspiro con alivio, realmente ese médico lo había asustado con su rostro negativo.

—¡¿Podemos verla?—Gritó Kankurou.

—Deja de gritar, Kankurou, esto es un hospital—Dijo Baki-sensei, quien entraba por la puerta principal.

—Si, pueden hacerlo. Por favor vallan de uno a la vez. No puede recibir vicitas.

—Gracias—Dijo el hermano menor.

Primero entro Kankurou, todos coincidieron en que él estaba desesperado por entrar. Después de todo, compartió toda su vida con ella.

—Te.. Temari, ¿cómo te sientes?...—Preguntó con miedo, la veía mal, pero mucho mejor que hace un momento.

—Kan..Kankurou... he estado mejor—Dijo sonriendo como podía pues hasta la mínima acción le dolía.

—Temari—Kankurou sonrío, siempre se mostraba tan fuerte— Veras que todo estará bien, el médico dijo que con descanso y buenos cuidados estarías bien.

—Ningu...Ningún Akatsuki podrá conmigo, hermano.

—Lo sé, nadie puede contigo. —Dijo riendo— Le diré a Gaara que pase.

—¡Espera!; ¿có..Cómo estas tu y Gaara?—Preguntó preocupada Temari.

—No te preocupes, estamos todos bien, ahora debes preocuparte por tí, ¿esta bien?

—De acuerdo...—Dijo sonriendo a su hermano, él le correspondió la sonrisa y salió de la habitación.

Kankurou llamó a Gaara y este fue a la habitación, cerró la puerta y se acerco a Temari.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?¡casi mueres, Temari!

—Es que, noté que a ti no te quedaba mas chakra, Gaara.

— Pero ese no era asunto tuyo—Dijo Gaara serío, pero preocupado— Tu deberías haberte preocupado mas por tí.

—¡Cl...Claro que no!; tu eres mi hermano, Gaara. No pod..Podía dejar que algo te pasara.

Gaara se sorprendió ante las palabras de su hermana. ¿en verdad ella arriesgó su vida para proteger la suya?. Él sentía algo en el pecho, no sabía bien que era, pero ese dolor le producía un calor incontenible y algo de amargura, mesclado con felicidad. Él era importante para sus hermanos.

Gaara baciló un momento y continuó: —Gracias, Temari. Lamento todo lo que les he echo durante mi pasado.

Temari sonrío, estaba feliz de tener dos hermanos y un sensei tan buenos.—No fue nada, Gaara.

Kankurou sonrió detrás de la puerta de la habitación.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

¿Qué tal eh? ¿Gustó? Espero que si, porque ustedes saben que todos los fic que hago son para ustedes, si no les gusta, no tiene sentido. Dejen review y nos vemos.

**Belencitah.**


End file.
